starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophet
You have no fate but what I make. The Prophet is the annexed counterpart of the Protoss Oracle. As one of the most advanced ships recently created by the Dark Templar, the Vaul prioritized acquiring information on it to increase their own arsenal. Through multiple simulations, it was found that the vessel had rudimentary time and space manipulation capabilities compared to the Creators. Even with more refined technologies, extensive overhauls in the design were needed to make the ship battle ready. Once completed, the Prophet was finally deemed adequate for aerospace support roles and raiding missions. By using psionic enhancing crystals, pilots can achieve greater clarity in seeing into predicting future events in certain areas. These GLIMPSES are then relayed to nearby allies allowing them to anticipate enemy movement and react accordingly. Though difficult to master, a properly trained group appear unstoppable to enemy forces. This is especially frustrating for enemies with ranged weapons as their attacks could never lay a hit on allies supported by Glimpses. Like their counterparts, the Prophet can hold their own in combat against lightly armed forces. Using energies more powerful than the void, the ship can unleash chain of NULL LIGHTNING to strike down more than one target. Bouncing from one opponent to the next, Null Lightning slowly disintegrates them on the molecular level. This is generally used to cripple the enemy's workforce as efficiently as possible during hit-and-run missions. More combat focused enemies are less affected by the Prophet's weapons, so escorts or retreat tactics are necessary to stay alive. The most dangerous piece of technology equipped to a Prophet is an experimental Temporal inverter. Once activated, the ship discharges at large amount of chrono energy instantly. Doing so UNRAVELS time and space in the area for a brief interval. Anything that was destroyed suddenly reappears intact as if nothing happened. The use of this device requires the pilot to sacrifice the entire ship to undo any harm. As such, Prophets only perform this technique for high value allies such as capital ships and vital structures. This all but guarantees victory in the most important of battles. Special abilities: *'GLIMPSE' - Reveals enemy units and structures in an area for 60 seconds. This does affect cloaked or burrowed units. Allied units and structures in area cannot be targeted by ranged attacks unless using weapons or abilities with splash damage. Melee attacks have a 50% chance of missing *'NULL LIGHTNING' - Enables casting Prophet's Null lightning weapon. Null lightning bounces and connects to multiple targets (max. 6) dealing 15 (+10 vs light) damage per second *'UNRAVEL' - Unit sacrifices itself to revive allied units and structures in an area that have been destroyed in the last 10 seconds Notes * Warcraft III: Archer and Far Seer * Young Justice: Miss Martian * Red vs Blue: Repent, the End Is Near * Beast Machines: Botanica * Dreamworks Pictures:Galaxy Quest * Ratchet & Clank - Future: A Crack in Time: Orvus Chamber * Naruto: Izanagi * Fairy Tail: Last Ages Category:Annexed Protoss Units Category:Protoss starships